This invention relates to liquid crystalline compounds and liquid crystal compositions, and more particularly, to liquid crystalline fluoro-substituted alkenyl compounds as a suitable component for the liquid crystal compositions especially for TN mode, STN mode, TFT mode, and OCB mode, liquid crystal compositions comprising such compounds, and liquid crystal display elements comprising such liquid crystal compositions.
The expression xe2x80x9cliquid crystalline compoundxe2x80x9d is used herein as the general term for a compound possessing a liquid crystal phase and a compound exhibiting no liquid crystal phase and yet serving as a useful constitutional component for a liquid crystal composition.
The liquid crystal display element utilizes the optical anisotropy and the dielectric anisotropy possessed by a liquid crystal substance. It is sorted into various types according to the display mode such as twisted nematic (TN) mode, dynamic scattering (DS) mode, guest-host (G-H) mode, deforming of aligned phases (DAP) mode, supertwisted nematic (STN) mode, voltage control birefringence (VCB, ECB, or TB) mode, vertical aligning (VA) mode, multidomain vertical aligning (MVA) mode and OCB mode, utilizing liquid crystal substances with different properties suitable for each mode. The liquid crystal substances which are used for these display modes are required to be stable to moisture, air, heat, and light.
A liquid crystal display element requiring a lower driving voltage and yet manifesting a high contrast has been demanded in these years. For the purpose of lowering the driving voltage, it is important to increase dielectric anisotropy value (xcex94∈) of a given liquid crystal material. Particularly, for the purpose of heightening the contrast of the liquid crystal display element of the STN mode, the curve of voltage transmittance of a given liquid crystal display element needs to be very steep. For this, a large elastic constant ratio (K33/K11) of the liquid crystal material is required.
EP 0330216 A discloses the below (1-a) and WO91/06522 discloses the below (1-b), as a liquid crystal material exhibiting a positive dielectric anisotropy value. 
These compounds, however, have small xcex94∈ and small K33/K11 ratio and thus are not sufficient for solving the problems mentioned above. Though WO91/06522 claims the compounds containing a cyano group, the description discloses neither the structure nor the data of such compounds.
An object of the present invention is to provide a liquid crystalline compound which has a broad temperature range for liquid crystal phases applicable to various modes of liquid crystal display elements, can show any optical anisotropy value (xcex94n) depending on combination of factors such as a ring structure and a substituent, and is stable against the influence of moisture, air, heat, and light.
More specifically, the invention aims at providing a liquid crystalline compound which eliminates the conventional technical defects mentioned above thereby possessing a large xcex94∈ and a large K33/K11 ratio.
Another object of the invention is to provide a liquid crystal composition comprising the above compound, which can impart the merits of a low driving voltage and a high contrast to a liquid crystal display element.
Further object of the invention is to provide a liquid crystal display element comprising the liquid crystal composition.
The present inventors, as a result of diligent study, have found that the following liquid crystalline compounds possess a large xcex94∈ and a large K33/K11 ratio.
More specifically, (a) the compounds of the following formula (1) wherein the ring A3 is not a cyclohexane ring; (b) the compounds represented by the formula (1) which contain a monofluoroalkenyl group or a difluoroalkenyl group when the ring A3 is a cyclohexane ring and Z3 is not a single bond and which further contain a cyano group; and (c) the compounds represented by the formula (1) which contain a monofluoroalkenyl group or a difluoroalkenyl group when the ring A3 is a cyclohexane ring and Z3 is a single bond and which contain, in addition to a cyano group, a benzene ring having at least one hydrogen atom substituted by F.
The present inventors have further found that the liquid crystal compositions comprising such compounds are the materials best suitable for achieving a low driving voltage and the manifestation of a high contrast in various liquid crystal display elements, and finally completed the present invention.
The present invention provides a fluoro-substituted alkenyl compound represented by the formula (1): 
wherein Y1, Y2, Y3 and Y4 are each independently H or F, provided that at least one of Y1 and Y2 is F; Q1 is a single bond or an alkylene group of 1-20 carbon atoms, at least one xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 being optionally substituted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, provided that two or more xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 are not adjacent to each other; Q2 is a single bond or xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94; Rings A1, A2and A3 are each independently a cyclohexane ring, a dioxane ring, a cyclohexene ring, a pyrimidine ring, a pyridine ring, or a benzene ring, or a benzene ring having at least one hydrogen atom substituted by F; Z1, Z2 and Z3 are each independently a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2Oxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94OCF2; and m and n are each independently 0 or 1; provided that Y3 is F when Ring A3 is a cyclohexane ring and Z3 is a single bond.
This invention further provides a fluoro-substituted alkenyl compound represented by the formula (1) wherein m and n are both 0.
This invention further provides a fluoro-substituted alkenyl compound represented by the formula (1) wherein Ring A3 is a dioxane ring, a cyclohexene ring, a pyrimidine ring, a pyridine ring, or a benzene ring, or a benzene ring having at least one hydrogen atom substituted by F.
In one embodiment of the invention, there is provided a fluoro-substituted alkenyl compound represented by the formula (1) wherein Ring A3 is a cyclohexane ring.
In another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a fluoro-substituted alkenyl compound represented by the formula (1) wherein Z3 is xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94.
In another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a fluoro-substituted alkenyl compound represented by the formula (1) wherein both Y1 and Y2 are F.
This invention also provides a liquid crystal composition comprising a fluoro-substituted alkenyl compound represented by the formula (1).
This invention further provides a liquid crystal composition comprising as a first component a fluoro-substituted alkenyl compound represented by the formula (1) and as a second component a compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds represented by the formulas (2), (3) and (4) 
wherein R1 is an alkyl group of 1-10 carbon atoms, at least one xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 being optionally substituted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, provided that two or more of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 are not adjacent to each other, and at least one H atom being optionally substituted by F; X1 is F, Cl, OCF3, xe2x80x94OCF2H, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94CF2H, xe2x80x94CFH2, xe2x80x94OCF2CF2H, or xe2x80x94OCF2CFHCF3; L1 and L2 are each independently H or F; Z4 and Z5 are each independently xe2x80x94(CH2)2, xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCF2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, or a single bond; Rings A and B are each independently a cyclohexane ring, a dioxane ring, or a benzene ring, or a benzene ring having at least one hydrogen atom substituted by F; and Ring C is a cyclohexane ring, a benzene ring, or a benzene ring having at least one hydrogen atom substituted by F.
The invention further provides a liquid crystal composition comprising as a first component a fluoro-substituted alkenyl compound represented by the formula (1) and as a second component a compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds represented by the formulas (5) and (6) 
wherein R2 and R3 are each independently an alkyl group of 1-10 carbon atoms, at least one xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 being optionally substituted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, provided that two or more of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 are not adjacent to each other, and at least one H atom being optionally substituted by F; X2 is xe2x80x94CN or xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94CN; Ring D is a cyclohexane ring, a benzene ring, a dioxane ring, or a pyrimidine ring; Ring E is a cyclohexane ring, a benzene ring, a benzene ring having at least one hydrogen atom substituted by F, or a pyrimidine ring; Ring F is a cyclohexane ring or a benzene ring; Z6 is xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCF2xe2x80x94, or a single bond; L3, L4 and L5 are each independently H or F; and b, c and d are each independently 0 or 1.
The invention further provides a liquid crystal composition comprising as a first component a fluoro-substituted alkenyl compound represented by the formula (1) and as a second component a compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds represented by the formulas (7), (8) and (9) 
wherein R4 and R5 are each independently an alkyl group of 1-10 carbon atoms, at least one xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 being optionally substituted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, provided that two or more of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 are not adjacent to each other, and at least one H atom being optionally substituted by F; Rings G and I are each independently a cyclohexane ring or a benzene ring; L6 and L7 are each independently H or F, provided that L6 and L7 are not simultaneously H; and Z7 and Z8 are each independently xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, or a single bond.
The invention further provides a liquid crystal composition which comprises as a first component a fluoro-substituted alkenyl compound represented by the formula (1), as a second component a compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds represented by the formulas (2), (3) and (4), and as a third component a compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds represented by the formulas (10), (11) and (12) 
wherein R6 and R7 are each independently an alkyl group of 1-10 carbon atoms, at least one xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 being optionally substituted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, provided that two or more of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 are not adjacent to each other, and any of H atoms in the group being optionally substituted by F; Rings J, K and M are each independently a cyclohexane ring, pyrimidine ring, a benzene ring, or a benzene ring having at least one H atom substituted by F; and Z9 and Z10 are each independently xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, or a single bond.
The invention further provides a liquid crystal composition which comprises as a first component a fluoro-substituted alkenyl compound represented by the formula (1), as a second component a compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds represented by the formulas (5) and (6), and as a third component a compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds represented by the formulas (10), (11) and (12).
The invention further provides a liquid crystal composition which comprises as a first component a fluoro-substituted alkenyl compound represented by the formula (1), as other components a compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds represented by the formulas (7), (8) and (9), and a compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds represented by the formulas (10), (11) and (12).
The invention further provides a liquid crystal composition which comprises as a first component a fluoro-substituted alkenyl compound, as a second component a compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds represented by the formulas (2), (3) and (4), as a third component a compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds represented by the formulas (5) and (6), and as a fourth component a compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds represented by the formulas (10), (11) and (12).
Further, the present invention provides the liquid crystal compositions which further comprise at least one optically active compound.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a liquid crystal display element comprising the liquid crystal composition of the invention.
Now, the invention will be described in detail below with reference to the preferred modes of the invention.
The fluoroalkenyl compounds represented by the formula (1): 
wherein the symbols are as defined above include compounds having 2 to 4 rings in the core and has no cyclohexane ring for Ring A3 in the formula (1); compounds having a monofluoroalkenyl group or a difluoroalkenyl group when Ring A3 is a cyclohexane ring and Z3 is not a single bond and further having a cyano group; and compounds having a monofluoroalkneyl group or a difluoroalkenyl group when Ring A3 is a cyclohexane ring and Z3 is a single bond and further having a benzene ring with at least one H atom substituted by F, in addition to a cyano group.
The compounds represented by the formula (1) can show any xcex94n depending on the combination of a ring structure and a substituent.
The compounds represented by the formula (1) with three or four rings have a broad liquid crystalline phase temperature range.
Accordingly, the compounds represented by the formula (1) can show a large xcex94∈ and a large K33/K11 ratio owing to the above structure of the compounds.
In the compounds represented by the formula (1), any combination of Y1 with Y2 provides excellent physical properties of the compounds. Particularly, the compounds wherein Y1 is a fluorine atom and Y2 is a hydrogen atom have a high clearing point, and the compounds wherein both Y1 and Y2 are a fluorine atom show a low viscosity.
The compounds (1) wherein Q1 is an alkylene group of 2-7 carbon atoms have a low viscosity and are preferable, and the compounds wherein Q1 is the alkylene group having at least one xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 substituted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 show an excellent compatibility with other liquid crystalline compounds or liquid crystal compositions.
The compounds (1) wherein Q2 is a single bond have a high stability to light and the compounds wherein Q2 is xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94 have a high clearing point and a low viscosity.
The compounds (1) wherein groups Z1, Z2 and Z3 each are a single bond have a low viscosity and the compounds wherein groups Z1, Z2 and Z3 each are xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94 have an excellent compatibility with other liquid crystalline compounds or liquid crystal compositions. Particularly, the compounds wherein groups Z1, Z2 and Z3 each are xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CF2Oxe2x80x94 show a large xcex94∈ and the compounds wherein groups Z1, Z2 and Z3 each are xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94 have a high clearing point and a low viscosity.
In the compounds represented by the formula (1), the core parts have various structures, which are illustrated in the compounds (1-1)-(1-7) below. 
In the above formulas, Y1, Y2, Y3, Y4, Q1, Q2, Z2 and Z3 have the same meanings as defined above and each (F) is independently either F or H.
These compounds have a large xcex94∈ and a large K33/K11 ratio.
Further characteristics of these compounds are mentioned below. The compounds (1-1) have a low viscosity, while the compounds (1-2) and (1-4) have a very large xcex94∈, a large xcex94n and a relatively low viscosity. The compounds (1-3) have a very large As, while the compounds (1-5)-(1-7) have a high clearing point. Further, xcex94n, xcex94∈, and viscosity are increasingly larger or higher in the order of the compounds (1-5), (1-6) and (1-7).
The liquid crystal composition of the invention may comprise at least one liquid crystalline compound represented by the formula (1) as a first component. Preferably, the composition may comprise, in addition to the first component, at least one compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds represented by the formulas (2), (3) and (4) as a second component (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cSecond component Axe2x80x9d) and/or at least one compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds represented by the formulas (5) and (6) (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cSecond component Bxe2x80x9d); 
wherein the symbols are as defined above.
Further, the present composition may comprise as a third component at least one compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds represented by the formulas (10)-(12), which will be specifically illustrated later, in order to adjust threshold voltage (Vth), liquid crystal phase temperature range, optical anisotropy value, dielectric anisotropy value, viscosity and etc. Each of the components of the liquid crystal composition may be an analogue formed of respective isotopic elements because it has no significant difference in physical properties.
For the Second component A, preferred examples of the compound represented by the formula (2) include the following compounds (2-1)-(2-9); preferred examples of the compound represented by the formula (3) include the following compounds (3-1)-(3-97); and preferred examples of the compound represented by the formula (4) include the following compounds (4-1)-(4-33). 
wherein R1 and X1 have the same meanings as defined above.
The compounds represented by the formulas (2)-(4) exhibit a positive dielectric anisotropy value and an excellent thermal stability and chemical stability. They are mainly used in the liquid crystal composition for the TFT mode. In the preparation of the liquid crystal composition for the TFT mode, the amount of the compound to be used is properly in the range of 1-99% by weight, preferably in the range of 10-97% by weight, and more preferably in the range of 40-95% by weight, based on the total weight of the composition.
Next, for the Second component B, preferred examples of the compounds represented by the formulas (5) and (6) include the following compounds (5-1)-(5-58) and (6-1)-(6-3), respectively. 
wherein R2, R3 and X2 have the same meanings as defined above.
The compounds (5) and (6) exhibit a positive and large dielectric anisotropy value and thus are mainly used in the liquid crystal compositions for STN and TN. These compounds are used mainly for the purpose of lowering threshold voltage. They are also used for the purposes of adjusting viscosity and optical anisotropy value, broadening a liquid crystal phase temperature range and improving sharpness of the transmittance according to the electric field. In the preparation of liquid crystal compositions for STN or TN, the amounts of the compounds (5) and (6) to be used are properly in the range of 0.1-99.9% by weight, preferably in the range of 11-97% by weight, and more preferably in the range of 41-95% by weight.
In the preparation of liquid crystal compositions having a negative dielectric anisotropy value which are used for the vertical aligning mode (VA mode), it is advantageous to incorporate therein at least one compound selected from the group consisting of the compounds (7)-(9) (hereinafter called Second component C), in addition to at least one compound represented by the formula (1). 
wherein R4, R5, Rings G and I, L6, L7, Z7 and Z8 are as defined above.
When these compounds (7)-(9) are used in the liquid crystal compositions, at least one compound selected from the group consisting of the below illustrated compounds (10)-(12) may be incorporated therein in order to adjust threshold voltage, liquid crystal phase temperature range, optical anisotropy value, dielectric anisotropy value, viscosity and etc.
Preferred examples of the compounds represented by the formulas (7), (8) and (9) include the compounds (7-1)-(7-3), the compounds (8-1)-(8-5) and the compounds (9-1)-(9-3), respectively. 
wherein R4 and R5 have the same meanings as defined above.
The compounds represented by the formulas (7)-(9) have a negative dielectric anisotropy value. The compounds represented by the formula (7) are a bicyclic compound and they are mainly used for the purpose of adjusting threshold voltage, viscosity or optical anisotropy value. The compounds represented by the formula (8) are used for the purposes of widening the nematic ranges for example by heightening clearing points, as well as decreasing the threshold voltage and increasing the optical anisotropy value.
The compounds represented by the formulas (7)-(9) are mainly used in the liquid crystal composition for VA having negative dielectric anisotropy value. When these compounds are used in an increased amount, the resulting composition shows decreased threshold voltage and increased viscosity. So long as the required threshold voltage is satisfied, the compounds are preferably used in the smallest possible amounts. Since the absolute value of dielectric anisotropy are not more than 5, when the compounds are used in an amount less than 40% by weight, the produced elements may not be effectively driven. The amount of the compounds represented by the formulas (7)-(9) used in preparing the liquid crystal composition for VA is preferably not less than 40% by weight and suitably in the range of 51-95% by weight.
The compounds represented by the formulas (7)-(9) may optionally be incorporated in the composition having a positive dielectric anisotropy value for the purposes of controlling the elastic constant and regulating the curves of voltage transmittance. For example, the compounds represented by the formulas (7)-(9) may be added as a second component C to the composition containing the compound represented by the formula (1) as the first component and the second component A and/or the second component B mentioned above. The amount of the compounds (7)-(9) to be added in this case are preferably not more than 30% by weight.
The compounds represented by the formulas (10)-(12) may be incorporated in the composition as the third component. 
wherein R6, R7, Rings J, K and M, Z9 and Z10 are as defined above.
Preferred examples of the compounds represented by the formulas (10), (11) and (12) as the third component of the present liquid crystal composition include the compounds (10-1)-(10-11), the compounds (11-1)-(11-12) and the compounds (12-1)-(12-6), respectively. 
wherein R6 and R7 have the same meanings as defined above.
The compounds represented by the formulas (10)-(12) have a small absolute value of dielectric anisotropy. The compounds represented by the formula (10) are mainly used for the purpose of adjusting viscosity or optical anisotropy value. The compounds represented by the formulas (11) and (12) are used for the purpose of widening the nematic phase temperature range by heightening clearing points or adjusting the optical anisotropy value.
When the compounds (10)-(12) are used in an increased amount, the resulting composition shows increased threshold voltage and decreased viscosity. So long as the required threshold voltage is satisfied, these compounds are desirably used in the largest possible amounts. In the preparation of the liquid crystal composition for TFT, the amount of the compounds represented by the formulas (10)-(12) to be used is preferably not more than 40% by weight, more preferably not more than 35% by weight. In the preparation of the liquid crystal composition for STN or TN, the amount of the compounds (10)-(12) is preferably not more than 70% by weight, more preferably not more than 60% by weight.
The liquid crystal compositions of the invention preferably comprise at least one liquid crystalline compound represented by the formula (1) in the range of 0.1-99% by weight so as to provide excellent physical properties. The liquid crystal compositions are generally prepared by any of the methods known per se such as, for example, the method wherein various components are mutually dissolved at an elevated temperature. Addition of appropriate additives, if necessary, makes the liquid crystal composition improved and optimized for the intended uses. Such additives are well known to any person of ordinary skill in the art and are described in detail in the literatures. Generally added is a chiral doping agent, which is effective in inducing a liquid crystal to form a helical structure and consequently adjusting a twist angle as required and preventing an inverse twist. Examples of the chiral doping agent include the optically active compounds represented by the following formulas (OP-1) to (OP-8). is adjusted preferably in the range of 40-200 xcexcm. In case of the compositions for STN, the adjustment is preferably in the range of 6-20 xcexcm. In case of those for bistable TN mode, the adjustment is preferably in the range of 1.5-4 xcexcm. Further, two or more of the optically active compounds may be added to adjust the temperature dependence of pitch.
The addition of dichroic dyes of merocyanine, styryl, azo, azomethine, azoxy, quinophthalone, anthraquinone and tetrazine types enables the liquid crystal composition to be used for GH. The composition of the invention are usable as the liquid crystal composition for electrically controlled birefringence (ECB) mode or DS mode as well as for NCAP manufactured by microcapsulating the nematic liquid crystal and the polymer dispersion type liquid crystal device (PDLCD) manufactured by forming a three-dimensional reticular macromolecule in a liquid crystal such as, for example, the polymer network liquid crystal device (PNLCD).
Examples of the nematic liquid crystal composition of the invention manufactured as described above include the following compositions 1-38. The compounds used in these compositions are expressed by the symbols shown in Table 1 below. The parenthesized numbers next to the compounds in the composition examples are identical with those shown in the working examples below. The content of the compound is in terms of xe2x80x9c% by weightxe2x80x9d unless otherwise specified. The physical property data of the compositions are expressed by TNI (nematic-isotropic liquid phase transition temperature), xcex7 (viscosity: measured at 20.0xc2x0 C.), An (optical anisotropy value: measured at 25.0xc2x0 C.), xcex94∈ (dielectric anisotropy value: measured at 25xc2x0 C.), and VTH (threshold voltage: measured at 25.0xc2x0 C.). 
The liquid crystal compositions of the invention generally rely on the addition of such an optically active compound to adjust the pitch of twist. In case of the liquid crystal composition for TFT or TN, the pitch of twist
The physical properties of this composition are shown below.
TNI=79.5 (xc2x0 C.)
xcex7=20.9 (mPaxc2x7s)
xcex94n=0.164
xcex94xcex5=9.2
VTH=1.60 (V)
0.8 Part by weight of the optically active compound represented by the formula (OP-4) was added to 100 parts by weight of this composition, and the resulting composition showed a pitch of 11.2 xcexcm.
The physical properties of this composition are shown below.
TNI=89.1 (xc2x0 C.)
xcex7=86.6 (mPaxc2x7s)
xcex94n =0.149
xcex94∈=30.5
VTH=0.92 (V)
The physical properties of this composition are shown below.
TNI=92.4 (xc2x0 C.)
xcex7=36.7 (mPaxc2x7s)
xcex94n=0.195
xcex94∈=7.2
VTH=2.11 (V)
The physical properties of this composition are shown below.
TNI=61.1 (xc2x0 C.)
xcex7=42.7 (mPaxc2x7s)
xcex94n=0.122
xcex94∈=12.8
VTH=1.14 (V)
The physical properties of this composition are shown below.
TNI=75.4 (xc2x0 C.)
xcex7=36.2 (mPaxc2x7s)
xcex94n=0.117
xcex94∈=24.0
VTH=0.95 (V)
The physical properties of this composition are shown below.
TNI=62.9 (xc2x0 C.)
xcex7=22.3 (mPaxc2x7s)
xcex94n=0.158
xcex94∈=7.4
VTH=1.58 (V)
The physical properties of this composition are shown below.
TNI=97.0 (xc2x0 C.)
xcex7=17.2 (mPaxc2x7s)
xcex94n =0.134
xcex94∈=8.8
VTH=2.08 (V)
The physical properties of this composition are shown below.
TNI=80.9 (xc2x0 C.)
xcex7=16.8 (mPaxc2x7s)
xcex94n 0.116
xcex94∈=6.2
VTH=1.89 (V)
The physical properties of this composition are shown below.
TNI=96.7 (xc2x0 C.)
xcex7=19.6 (mPaxc2x7s)
xcex94n=0.130
xcex94∈=8.8
VTH=1.64 (V)
The physical properties of this composition are shown below.
TNI=68.3 (xc2x0 C.)
xcex7=18.2 (mPaxc2x7s)
xcex94n=0.130
xcex94∈=9.0
VTH=1.62 (V)
The physical properties of this composition are shown below.
TNI=71.6 (xc2x0 C.)
xcex7=19.0 (mPaxc2x7s)
xcex94n =0.127
xcex94∈=7.0
VTH=1.87 (V)
The physical properties of this composition are shown below.
TNI=100.8 (xc2x0 C.)
xcex7=23.0 (mPaxc2x7s)
xcex94n=0.095
xcex94∈=5.8
VTH=2.47 (V)
The physical properties of this composition are shown below.
TNI=74.8 (xc2x0 C.)
xcex7=20.0 (mPaxc2x7s)
xcex94n=0.082
xcex94∈=6.7
VTH=1.91 (V)
The physical properties of this composition are shown below.
TNI=69.2 (xc2x0 C.)
xcex7=35.9 (mPaxc2x7s)
xcex94n=0.086
xcex94∈=14.1
VTH=1.26 (V)
The physical properties of this composition are shown below.
TNI=61.6 (xc2x0 C.)
xcex7=27.9 (mPaxc2x7s)
xcex94n=0.099
xcex94∈=9.5
VTH=1.57 (V)
The physical properties of this composition are shown below.
TNI=59.9 (xc2x0 C.)
xcex7=16.4 (mPaxc2x7s)
xcex94n=0.076
xcex94∈=4.5
VTH=2.39 (V)
The physical properties of this composition are shown below.
TNI=76.3 (xc2x0 C.)
xcex7=32.8 (mPaxc2x7s)
xcex94n=0.091
xcex94∈=9.3
VTH=1.59 (V)
The physical properties of this composition are shown below.
TNI=72.2 (xc2x0 C.)
xcex7=21.6 (mPaxc2x7s)
xcex94n=0.066
xcex94∈=6.8
VTH=1.80 (V)
The physical properties of this composition are shown below.
TNI=77.5 (xc2x0 C.)
xcex7=21.7 (mPaxc2x7s)
xcex94n=0.080
xcex94∈=8.9
VTH=1.63 (V)
The physical properties of this composition are shown below.
TNI=76.8 (xc2x0 C.)
xcex7=29.6 (mPaxc2x7s)
xcex94n=0.117
xcex94∈=12.9
VTH=1.33 (V)
The physical properties of this composition are shown below.
TNI=60.7 (xc2x0 C.)
xcex7=24.6 (mPaxc2x7s)
xcex94n=0.097
The physical properties of this composition are shown below.
TNI=80.5 (xc2x0 C.)
xcex94n=0.088
xcex94∈=xe2x88x922.5
The compounds represented by the formula (1) can be easily prepared by the known methods, for example, those disclosed in A. Suzuki, Metal-Catalyzed Cross-coupling Reactions, Eds. F. Dietrich, P. J. Stang, Wiley-VCH, Weinheim, 1998, pp. 49-97 and EP 0330216A. The descriptions of the relevant parts in the literatures are incorporated herein by reference. 
The compound represented by the formula (1) wherein both Y1 and Y2 are a fluorine atom (compound (G3)) can be synthesized by treating a compound (G1) with an acid thereby converting it into aldehyde (G2), which is then reacted with triphenylphosphine and sodium chlorodifluoro-acetate. A compound (G7) can be synthesized by reacting a compound (G4) with a lithiation reagent and then iodine, or alternatively with periodic acid, iodine and sulfuric acid (H. Suzuki, Org. Synth., VI, p. 700 (1988)), to produce an iodine compound (G5), which is then treated in the similar manner used in synthesizing the compound (G3) from the compound (G1). The descriptions of the related parts in the literature are incorporated herein by reference. The compound (G7) is then cyanated with a metal cyanide such as copper cyanide to prepare the compound represented by the formula (1) wherein Q2 is a single bond (compound (G8)).
Now, the method for synthesizing the compound represented by the formula (1) wherein both m and n is 0 will be described in detail below. 
Cyclohexanedion monoacetal (G9) is reacted with Grignard reagent (G10) to give an alcohol (G11), which is then dehydrated with an acid to prepare a compound (G12). The compound (G12) is hydrogenated in the presence of a catalyst such as palladium/carbon or Raney nickel to produce a compound (G13), which is then treated with an acid to form a ketone (G14). Ketone (G14) is subjected to Wittig reaction using methoxymethyl triphenyl phohsphonium chloride to produce a compound (G15), which is then iodinated to produce a compound (G16). The compound (G16) is then treated with an acid to prepare an aldehyde (G17). The compound represented by the formula (1) wherein the alkylene group for Q1 has a longer chain length can be synthesized by repeatedly subjecting the aldehyde (G17) to Wittig reaction using methoxymethyl triphenylphohsphonium chloride and the treatment with an acid.
The compound (18) can be synthesized in the same manner as used in synthesizing the compound (G8), except for using the aldehyde (G17) instead of the compound (G6).
The compound (G20) can be synthesized by subjecting the compound (G19) to Wittig reaction using methoxymethyl triphenylphosphonium chloride, followed by treatment with an acid. The compound (21) can be synthesized in the same manner as used in synthesizing the compound (G7), except for using the compound (G20) instead of the compound (G6). The compound (G21) is saponified to produce carboxylic acid (G22), which is then reacted with phenol (G23) using a dehydrating agent such as dicyclohexyl carbodiimide (DCC) to prepare a compound (24). The compound (G24) can also be prepared by dehydration condensation of carboxylic acid (G22) and phenol (G23) in the presence of sulfuric acid as a catalyst, or reacting carboxylic acid (G22) with thionyl chloride to form an acid chloride, which is then reacted with phenol (G23) in a basic solvent such as pyridine. 
In the formulas (G25), (G27), (G28), (G30), (G31), (G32), (G33) and (G34), the symbol (F) denotes F or H.
The compound (G27) can be prepared by subjecting the aldehyde (G25) to Wittig reaction using 1,3-dioxolan-2-ylmethyltriphenyl phosphonium bromide and then hydrogenating the resultant substance in the presence of a catalyst such as Raney nickel or palladium/carbon. The compound (G27) is reacted with a lithiation reagent such as n-butyl lithium or sec-butyl lithium and then triisopropyl borate, followed by treatment with an acid thereby producing boronic acid (G28). The boronic acid (G28) is reacted with the compound (G29) following the procedure disclosed in A. Suzuki, Metal-Catalyzed Cross-coupling Reactions, Eds. F. Dietrich, P. J. Stang, Wiley-VCH, Weinheim, 1998, pp. 49-97 to prepare the compound (G30). When the phenylene group of the compound (G28) is 3-fluoro-1,4-phenylene or 1,4-phenylene, the compound (G30) can also be synthesized by the method disclosed in J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. 2, 2041 (1989). The compound (31) can be synthesized in the same manner as used in synthesizing the compound (G8), except for using the compound (G30) instead of the compound (G4). The compound (G31) wherein each of the symbol (F) is H can be synthesized by initiating the process using 4-bromobenzaldehyde in place of the compound (G25). The descriptions of the related parts in the literatures are incorporated herein by reference.
The compound (G27) is subjected to a lithiation reaction with n-butyl lithium or sec-butyl lithium followed by a reaction with dry ice to produce carboxylic acid (G32). Carboxylic acid (G32) is then reacted with phenol (G23) using a dehydrating agent such as dicyclohexyl carbodiimide (DCC) to form an ester (G33). The compound (34) can be synthesized in the same manner as used in synthesizing the compound (G3), except for using the compound (G33) instead of the compound (G1). The ester (G33) and the compound (G34) wherein each of the symbol (F) is H can be synthesized by initiating the process using 4-(1,3-dioxolan-1-ylethyl)-bromobenzene in the place of the compound (G27). 
An aldehyde (G35) is reacted with 2-hydroxymethyl-1,3-propane diol in the presence of an acid catalyst such as p-toluenesulfonic acid to produce a compound (G36). The compound (G36) is oxidated by the Swern oxidation or the PCC oxidation disclosed in A. J. Mancuso, S. L. Huang, D. Swern, J. Org. Chem., 43, p. 2480 (1978) and K. Hori, Y. Ohfune, ibid., 53, p. 3886 (1988) to produce a compound (G37). The compound (G38) can be synthesized in the same manner as used in synthesizing the compound (G3), except for using the compound (G37) instead of the compound (G2). The descriptions of the related parts in the literatures are incorporated herein by reference.
The compounds represented by the formula (1) wherein n is 1 can be synthesized by suitably combining the methods described above, the methods in the following examples and the ordinary methods used in organic synthesis. Any person of ordinary skill in the art will understand that various alterations and improvements are suitably allowable within the spirit and the scope of the claimed invention.